diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Severad/Severads Geschichte
Das Leben des Charakters 'Jugend' Severads Leben verlief im großen und ganzen recht ruhig. Er verbrachte eine fröhliche Kindheit in Quel'thalas, auch wenn einige seiner Bekannten die Vermutung anstellten, seine Fröhlichkeit sei nur aufgesetzt gewesen um den Druck, den sein Vater auf ihn ausübte, abzublocken. Er wurde stets daran erinnert, dass er Großes zu leisten hätte. Dieser andauernde psychische Druck hatte negative Folgen für ihn, da er immer öfter unter enormen Wutanfällen litt, denen auch einer seiner Spielgefährten zum Opfer fiel. Severad konnte nie etwas nachgewiesen werden, doch das Ereigniss veränderte ihn für immer. Er schwor sich von nun an immer Pflichtbewusst zu sein, die Befehle die man ihm gab zu befolgen und nie nach Höherem zu streben um so wenig wie möglich Schaden anzurichten. Sein Vater sah diese Entwicklung allerdings mit deutlicher Missbilligung. Durch gute Beziehungen zum höheren Adel, konnte Sevoras Feuermut, Severads Vater, seinem Sohn einen Posten als Palastwache ermöglichen. Severad nahm seine neue Pflicht nur zu gerne an. Der Wunsch war in ihm gereift sich für sein Volk und seinen Prinzen einzusetzen. Nach und nach verheilten die geistigen Wunden und Severad erholte sich von seinem Kindheitstrauma. Dies änderte sich jedoch, als Quel'Thalas zuerst durch die alte Horde und dann einige Jahre später durch die Geißel verwüstet wurde. '2.Krieg' Als der Zweite Krieg gegen die Horde ausbrach, befand sich Severad im zerstörten Stormwind, wo er zusammen mit den menschlichen Streitkräften unter Anduin Lothar daran arbeitete, die Horde zurück zu treiben. Es war für ihn unverständlich, dass sich sein Volk nicht sofort mit ihrer ganzen Kampfstärke der Allianz anschloss, hatte er doch das Ausmaß der Zerstörung gesehen. Als die Nachricht über den Einfall der Horde in Quel'Thalas seinen Trupp erreichte, gab es kein Halten mehr. Zusammen mit seinen Kammeraden, machte sich Severad so schnell wie möglich auf die Reise um den Streitkräften seines Volkes beizustehen. Er war außer sich vor Wut, nicht in Quel'Thalas gewesen zu sein, als der Angriff der Horde begann. Als er schließlich den Immersangwald erreichte fand er dort nur Zerstörung und Tod. In der bis dahin dunkelsten Stunde seines Volkes, hatte er es im Stich gelassen. Severad war zudem der Ansicht, dass es nie wieder eine solche Bedrohung für sein Land geben würde, wie es die Horde darstellte, so das er sich von seiner "Schuld" nie rein waschen würde können. Mit dem Angriff der Geißel, stellte sich diese Ansicht jedoch als Irrtum heraus. '3.Krieg' Durch Glück oder Fügung, war Severad am Tag des Geißeleinfalls an einen Ort versetzt worden, an dem der Kampf nur gering statt fand. Seine Begegnung mit untoten Artgenossen war ein Schock für ihn, den er jedoch schnell überwand. Als er hörte, von welch großem Ausmaß die Zerstörung Silbermonds war, kamen auch mit einem mal seine Selbstzweifel wieder zurück. Er hatte gesehen, wie viele seiner Freunde im Kampf gegen die untoten Schrecken gefallen waren, nur um sich Sekunden später als eben solche zu erheben. Die Vorstellung, dass es in ganz Quel'Thalas so aussehen sollte, brachte ihn schier um den Verstand. Das er dann auch noch vom Prinzen Sonnenwanderer in Silbermond zurück gelassen wurde und nicht wie so viele Andere bei der Wache mit nach Draenor ziehen konnte, machte es nicht besser für ihn. Zu dieser Zeit fühlte er sich hilflos, dem Hunger nach Magie ausgeliefert und um seine Rache betrogen. Dies änderte sich freilich, als ein merkwürdiges Geschenk vom Prinzen persönlich aus der Scherbenwelt ankam. 'The burning Crusade' Als der gefangene Naaru M'uru in Silbermond eintraf und Gerüchte über den neu gegründeten Orden der Blutritter laut wurden, witterte Severad seine Chance dem Hunger nach Magie zu entkommen und gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit zu erhalten an den Untoten Rache zu nehmen. Ohne zu zögern, meldete er sich freiwillig um ein Teil dieser neuen Eliteeinheit zu werden. Die Übertragung von M'urus Kräften auf ihn selbst, kam Severad wie die ewige Erlösung und die ihm lange verwehrte, ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit vor. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, war Severad der Inbegriff der Loyalität zum Haus Sonnenwanderer und zu Quel'Thalas. Umso nachdenklicher stimmte es ihn, als die militärische Einheit Sin'Tor mitten auf dem Basar ihre Treue zum Prinzen wiederief und im Anschluss aus Silbermond flüchtete. Severad war verwirrt, konnte er doch kaum glauben was er da gehört hatte. Um sich selbst zu überzeugen, reiste er nach Schattrath wo er auf Voren'Thal und die Seher traf. Diesen "Verrätern" begegnete er zunächst mit Vorsicht, doch als Voren'Thal ihm immer mehr von den finsteren Machenschaften des Prinzen erzählte, ja das dieser sogar mit Dämonen packtierte, wurden Severads Überzeugungen ins Wanken gebracht. Ohne irgendjemanden von dieser Reise zu berichten, kehrte er nach Silbermond zurück, wo er seinen Dienst wieder aufnahm. Obwohl die Zweifel in ihm nicht schweigen wollten, traf er seine Entscheidung erst viel später, als Prinz Sonnenwanderer der Stadt persönlich einen Besuch abstattete. Als Kael'thas nach Silbermond zurück kehrte um den Naaru zu stehlen, erkannte Severad schließlich, dass er all die Jahre einem Wahnsinnigen gedient hatte. Schnell schloss er sich Lady Liadrin und einem Großteil des Ordens an und wiederrief seine Treue zum Haus Sonnenwanderer. Zusammen mit den Streitkräften der Seher und der Aldor wurde er mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens nach Quel'Danas verschifft um dort unter dem Banner der "Offensive der zerschmetterten Sonne" gegen die Streitkräfte des Prinzen zu kämpfen. Leicht war es nicht gerade für ihn. Zwar bereitete ihm das Töten von Dämonen und Naga keine Probleme, doch das er sich seinem eigenem Volk im Kampf stellen sollte, das verkraftete er nur schwerlich. Das Zusammentreffen mit einer frisch beschworenen Höllenbestie, die bei ihrem Aufprall den größten Teil des Trupps auslöschte in dem er Kämpfte und ihn schwer verletze, war ein Erlebnis durch das sich seine Persönlichkeit stark veränderte. Er wurde ernster, stiller, zugleich aber auch hartherziger. Diese anhaltende Verdüsterung seiner Person, konnte er erst nach vielen Gesprächen mit einer guten Freundinn abschütteln. Für einen außenstehden Betrachter, mag er wieder ganz der Alte sein, aber die Erinnerungen an das, was er auf der Insel sah und tat, wird er nie ganz los werden. 'Wrath of the Lich King' Nach dem Sieg auf der Insel über die Legion verlegte Severad seine Tätigkeiten vom aktiven Kampf auf das schmieden von Waffen, mit dem er die militärischen Einheiten von Silbermond beliefert. Diesem Handwerk geht er derzeit immer noch nach. Er ist noch immer Mitglied des Ordens der Blutritter, jedoch seltener in der offiziellen Tracht zu sehen. Diese legt er offenbar nur noch zu besonderen Anlässen an. Severad sehnte sich danach, sich den Truppen des Argentumkreuzzuges anzuschließen und die verhassten Untoten im Norden endgültig zu vernichten. Doch etwas hinderte ihn. Mittlerweile hatte sich ein enges Band zwischen ihm und der Magistrix Darcalia Nachtglanz entwickelt, deren wahrer Name Daries'ca Solarlia Sonnenweiher lautete. Ihretwegen und auch wegen seines Adoptivsohnes, den er zu Ehren Lady Liadrins auf den Namen Liadran taufte, verblieb er in Silbermond und versorgte seine neu gegründete Familie mit dem, was er in seinem Beruf verdiente. Er nahm weder an dem Feldzug gegen den Lichkönig, noch an einer anderen bedeutenden Schlacht in Nordend teil. Da Severad von seinem Vater enterbt und das Erbe zum Wiederaufbau von Tristessa genutzt wurde, war es ihm aufgrund seines Standes unmöglich Daries'ca zu heiraten, die, gestärkt durch ihre wiedergewonnenen Erinnerungen, die Geschicke über das Haus Sonnenweiher übernahm. Ein Umstand, der schwer auf ihm lastete. 'Cataclysm' Die Unruhen des Kataklysmus überstand Severad erstaunlich gut, da Quel'Thalas recht unbeschadet von den Beben und Elementarangriffen blieb. Obwohl der Argentumkreuzzug in die Östlichen Königreiche zurückgekehrt ist, schloss sich Severad diesem nicht an. Grund dafür war seine Adoption durch den Patriarchen des Hauses Morgenlicht, welcher ihn somit in den Stand eines "fürstlichen Prinzen" erhob. Da er nun gesellschaftstechnisch wieder auf dem selben Stand wie Daries'ca war, konnte Severad ihr endlich den lang ersehnten Antrag machen, den sie natürlich auch prompt annahm. Nach vielen Monaten der Vorbereitung gingen Severad Feuermut und Daries'ca Solarlia Sonnenweiher mit dem Segen von Lord Morgenlicht den Bund der Ehe ein. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Daries'ca Solarlia Sonnenweiher, welche fortan den Namen Feuermut trug, bereits mit dem ersten gemeinsamen Kind schwanger, welches sie einige Zeit nach der Hochzeit zur Welt brachte.